Conveyor systems are used in stockpiling rock, grain, and/or other aggregate material. In general, a portable conveyor system includes a movable support frame, a conveyor assembly mounted on the support frame at a feed end of the frame, and a support strut extending between the support frame and the conveyor assembly. The frame includes wheels for transporting the conveyor system to a desired stockpile site, for example. In this regard, the conveyor assembly and conveyor support can be folded or retracted onto the frame for transportation, and unfolded or extended from the frame to convey materials. During use, the support strut extends to elevate and support the conveyor assembly, which enables the formation of uniform “in-spec” stockpiles that are many meters in height.
Conveyor systems have proven useful in agricultural, mining, and other industries. These industries desire to form larger in-spec stockpiles. With this in mind, improvements to support struts of portable conveyor systems will be accepted and beneficial to the agricultural, mining, and other industries.